The storage of data is important for a variety of reasons. However, such storage can be challenging to implement for certain applications, and can be susceptible to undesirably slow operation. Undesirable characteristics may include, for example, difficulties relating to manufacturing, data retention, width descretization, body impurities, junction leakage field lines and others.
These and other issues remain as a challenge to a variety of methods, devices and systems that use or benefit from memory circuits.